


Put Me In Coach...

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: Waverly has so many hidden talents, what will she bring to the table at the annual Purgatory Softball Game.





	Put Me In Coach...

**Author's Note:**

> The Wynonna Earp twitter asked people to "write a piece from the perspective of an antagonist, that makes a character you love seem like a monster." So as I wrote this little piece I realized I wanted to make it into a much larger story and it was the push I needed to get back to writing.
> 
> As always the title is from a song.

The annual Purgatory softball game was underway; an annual tradition between the Sheriff’s department and the Fire Brigade for nothing more than town bragging rights. Year after year, the Sheriff’s department walked away losers but Nedley as coach had a good feeling about the team he put together this year to take on those muscle head firefighters led Ewan.

This year not only did Nedley have Nicole on the team but he also recruited the Black Badge team as special deputies making them eligible to play. Dolls was all around fit and athletic, Doc was probably around when the game was invented, Jeremy well they’d probably make him the waterboy and Wynonna who made it very clear at 8 months pregnant she ‘doesn’t play”. When Waverly tried to coax her by saying she could cheer with her from the bench, Wynonna replied with a simple ‘I don’t cheer either’.

It was the bottom of the 7th inning, runners at the corners, 2 outs and the PSD just tied the game at 3-3 all they needed was a timy hit to bring the winning run home; Nedley called time. He looked over his shoulder, “Haught” he said as Nicole came over “You think she’s ready?” They both turned their heads to the far end of the bench where Wynonna sat looking miserable with her arms crossed over her bump while Waverly had some strands of her sisters hair looped between her fingers braiding it. “We won’t know until we get her out there” Nicole answered. With a nod of agreement Nedley bellowed through the dugout, “WAVERLY EARP. Grab a bat, you’re up”.

Waverly’s eyes went wide and her body shot up off the bench, she walked the length of the bench to the opening of the fence where Nicole was smiling proudly at her. Jeremy handed her a bat and Nicole adjusted the slightly too big helmet on her head, “okay, remember just like that movie we watched ‘lay off the high ones’” Nicole said as Waverly nodded with authority…she got this.

As Waverly walked over to the plate, gone was bubbly cheering Waverly and in her place was the “eat shit, shit eaters” Waverly that didn’t take any well shit from anybody. She just stepped into the batter’s box when Ewan whooshed the first pitch in for a strike before Waverly even had the chance to take a practice swing. The next pitch she was ready for and although she closed her eyes when she swung, she did get a piece of it but unfortunately it went foul. Ewan now had this smirk on his face that Waverly couldn’t stand. Waverly’s smile faded, her eyes lost the sparkle and she had a scowl on her face. She squinted at the figure in front of her, with all her small frame could manage she swung with all her might.

“STRIKE 3” yelled the umpire from behind her and just like that the inning was over. Defeated, she walked back to the dugout dragging the bat behind her. “I struck out” she said to the red head standing in front of her. “Aww, come here baby. I know” Nicole said welcoming her back with open arms. “So much for being PSD’s secret weapon”, Waverly said with the disappointment written all over her face. “That’s okay” Nicole said reassuringly, “you’ll get them next time.” With a sweet kiss, Nicole handed Waverly a mitt and they walked out to the mound.

“Okay, so don’t be nervous, just like we practiced and if you need me I’ll be right there at first base” Nicole said getting a nod from Waverly. As Nicole jogged over to first base Waverly surveyed the scene. She noticed Wynonna on the bench a little more energized now that Waverly was playing so she gave her a little smile and wave. Officer Cooper from dispatch was behind the plate so Waverly got a few practice throws in for the heart of the Fire Brigade’s lineup.

First up was Ewan; you know how they say payback is a bitch well Ewan did not know what he was in for. Waverly wasn’t going to be as petty with him so she let him settle into his stance before throwing the heat right by him into Cooper’s mitt. “Woo, our girl brought the heat” Cooper said as he shook out his hand. The next 2 pitches also flew by Ewan before he had any kind of reaction to them, as a matter of fact all three batter barely made contact with the 12 pitches that Waverly threw for that quick inning.

See a few weeks ago Waverly and Nicole had just finished lunch when Waverly got up to throw out the trash and head back over to the ex-BBD offices. Nicole leaned back in her chair “you weren’t going to leave me without a kiss” the red head asked to which Waverly replied “of course not”. Nicole was too enticing to her so instead of walking all the way over to the garbage can, Waverly opted to throw the crumpled up sandwich wrappers clear across the room. Like a canon it sailed across the office hit the wall with a thud and fell into the trash below. Without thinking, she went over and sat on Nicole’s lap while placing a chaste kiss or 3 on her lips. “WHAT DID I JUST SEE?” Nedley yelled coming out of his office. Nicole was startled to stand up bringing Waverly off her lap with her, “Sheriff, we were just…”, “Who threw that?” Nedley asked cutting Nicole off. “I I I did, sorry”, Waverly said slightly worried. “Don’t be sorry sweetheart, we can use an arm like that for the softball game. Nicole work with her, she could be our secret weapon”. And with that Nedley was back in his office. After her shift and really any daylight hours that she wasn’t on duty Waverly and Nicole were in the field behind the barn practicing throws leading up to todays game.

The bottom of the 8th inning for the PSD was disappointing, they left the bases loaded still unable to get a run home to take the lead and the win. The top of the 9th Waverly made it a quick 3 up, 3 down inning for the fire brigade leaving just the bottom of the 9th for them to make something happen.

The first 2 players got out fairly quickly so it was back on Waverly to keep the inning alive. She stared Ewan down once again, the fatigue showing on his face. The 1st pitch he threw landing in the dirt and Waverly was not about to chase it, the 2nd pitch was right down the middle called strike but her timing was off, but then that 3rd pitch she knew she had him and sure enough the bat made contact and Waverly got a hit. “I hit it, I hit it” Waverly jumped with excitement, “RUN TO FIRST!” Nicole shouting from on deck. “Shoot, right” Waverly said to herself as she charged down to the base.

Waverly was the winning run on first, ‘no pressure though’ she mumbled when Dolls (the first base coach) made her aware of this. Nicole was up at bat, she is a very perceptive cop but an even more perceptive ball player. She has been watching Ewan all game and knows his weaknesses so she knew he liked to start off on the outside, unfortunately his 1st pitch was way outside and wild behind the umpire; Dolls immediately told Waverly to run to 2nd which she went into standing. Nicole figured Ewan had his target for the outside once again and with Waverly on 2nd (in scoring position) she knew she could hit a single and bring Waverly home and that’s exactly what she did. The pitch went to the outside of the plate and with Nicole stretching the ball made just the right contact with the end of the bat sending the ball down the right field line. Nedley was on the 3rd base line circling his arms waving Waverly around to home.

The ball went into the right field corner, as Nicole rounded first she saw Waverly jumping on home plate as the rest of the team came out of the dugout to huddle around her. Nicole was walking over the grass clapping when she saw Waverly break through the huddle and run towards her. “WE DID IT, BABY!” Waverly said as she excitedly jumped into Nicole’s arms knocking the batting helmet off her head. Waverly planted a hard kiss on Nicole’s lips before sliding down and touching the ground again. “No, that was all you Waves. I told you you were our secret weapon” Nicole said as she draped an arm over Waverly’s shoulder as they walked off the field together. “And now it’s time to celebrate” Waverly said excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I would love to know what you all thought and if these are liked I'll keep writing.


End file.
